Claire Lambert
Name: Claire Lambert Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Creative Writing (both for leisure and the school newspaper), Tennis, Jogging, Crossword Puzzles. Appearance: Claire's on the slightly taller side for a girl, standing at 5'7" and weighing a healthy 121 lbs. Her round face is quaintly shaped by her shoulder length auburn hair, which hangs loosely with a wave and bounces with all the fervor of an herbal essences model. Her amber eyes compliment her olive skin tone well, but she often finds herself concentrating on her eyelashes (or lack thereof), which she wishes were longer and fuller. Her buttoned nose leads down to a pair of pale pink lips, which for the most part have gone unused and are usually accompanied by a shiny, accentuating gloss. Claire takes at least half an hour to maintain her refined, classic sense of beauty each day, with the exception of Sundays which she declares her "lazy days" and often does not change out of her track pants. Fashion-wise, Claire dresses rather properly for a young lady. Tight denim jeans or fitting brown/black pants are usually matched by a pretty top, her favourite being one of white polyester with short rolls of frilled lace at the shoulder-cuffs, just enough to look fashionable instead of tacky. Her clothes are usually designed to fit her light to moderate bust and hide her wide, "child-bearing" hips, which have often been the subject of a few playful jabs from some of her less polite classmates. On the trip, Claire is wearing a pair of her signature denim jeans, worn brown running shoes, and her aforementioned favourite white shirt. Biography: Claire was born to parents Ryan and Kelly Lambert, an English and History teacher respectively. Her parents met on a rotary exchange to England during their undergraduate years, fell in love, and married a few years later. They both hailed from Minnesota, which was a common bonding point in their relationship, and soon after their marriage decided on settling in St. Paul. They each found jobs at local high schools, and soon afterwards it was announced that Kelly was expecting her first child. Ryan was overjoyed at the prospect and doted on his now maternal wife, but nine months later Kelly delivered a stillborn baby, which traumatized and devastated the couple. They named him Kevin, and buried him three days later. For years afterwards, the couple was too scared of repeating their past misery to try having another child. Kelly took time off from work and used it to pursue her master's degree, while Ryan would often come from school and sit in what was to be Kevin's bedroom, passing the time by reading or doing crossword puzzles. The couple's grief counsellor forewarned them that the death of the baby may cause problems and separation in their marriage, so in order to avoid that, the two both took a year off and used some money they'd saved up to travel around the world. By the time they returned, Kelly was pregnant again. Both anxious and fearful, the future parents took extreme caution during Kelly's pregnancy. They attended classes, put Kelly on full bedrest within four months, and had her checked out by a doctor once a week. The pregnancy proceeded smoothly, and at the end of a full-term delivery the Lamberts finally welcomed their screaming daughter Claire into the world. As Claire grew up, the Lamberts doted on her. Ryan had a vasectomy soon after her delivery for the sake of Kelly's safety, and as a result the two focused almost all of their attention on Claire. Remarkably, the girl didn't end up spoiled. Her parents were over-protective, but that didn't bother her. Rather, the determined nature of her parents instilled a sense of responsibility in her, and as she ascended through her teenage years she found herself becoming quite proactive in the school environment. She joined the school newspaper and tennis teams, and actively participates in both. She is more well-recognized for her clever writing than her tennis ability, though. Claire also took up jogging, and while she has learned to enjoy her exercise, she is propelled mainly by the fact that she is incredibly self-conscious about her weight and will do anything possible to maintain a decent figure. Her responsible nature also translated into her school and personal lives. Claire maintains good grades with the hopes of pursuing a degree in English, like her father. Many quiet nights in the Lambert household resulted in her taking up his obsession with crossword puzzles, further expanding her vocabulary and sharp wit. Around Bayview, despite her subdued notoriety as a controversial writer for the newspaper, Claire is rather quiet and maintains few friends. She doesn't mind going unnoticed; rather, she finds that it helps her concentrate. This was perhaps the very reason that when she drew the unexpected attention of notorious bad-ass J.J. Sturn, she found herself nothing short of irritated. He was the exact opposite of what she looked for in a guy...personality-wise, anyway. He was arrogant, rude, a drinker, a smoker, and altogether far too rough around the edges for her taste. When he ended up stopping by the Subway she held a part-time job at and asking her out, she promptly rejected him, as he was drunk and she was, despite her stalwart appearance, somewhat frightened by him. She has barely seen him since. Advantages: Her experience playing tennis and running has left Claire in good shape. She's capable of running for long periods of time without being too winded. Her gift with words may get her out of some sticky situations. Her beauty may work to her advantage. Disadvantages: Claire's unyielding honesty, sharp tongue and wit have garnered some negative attention for her. Any boys she's rejected previously may find SOTF the opportunity they've been looking for to seek revenge. Any girls who were jealous of her may also capitalize on the opportunity. Designated Number: Female student no. 23 --- Designated Weapon: North American Arms .22 Magnum Mini Revolver (.22) rounds Conclusion: Looks like Daddy's little girl got herself a gun! This one seems feisty. I'd be careful if I were you, B035 - looks like you might have bitten off more than you can chew! The above biography is as written by Crash. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Crash, MurderWeasel '''Kills: Daniel Kensrue Killed By: Ilario Fiametta III Collected Weapons: North American Arms .22 Magnum Mini Revolver (Assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Claire, in chronological order. The Past: *Karma Pre-Game: *Chain-link fence, open sky *Nature vs Nuture *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun V4: *Resolve *Bump in the Night *Can't Fall Down *So Strange I Remember You *Doesn't Matter, I had sex *I Was a Teenage Hand Model *So Close *This Will Eat You Alive *The Worse Things That We'll Do Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Claire Lambert. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Like with Isaiah, I'm only touching on Claire before I adopted her. In short, though, she was really excellent. Aaron always had a knack for writing really strong, assertive girls, and Claire was no exception. She had a strong pregame, including an interesting plotline with JJ Sturn which sadly ended up getting derailed and truncated due to his inactivity. In game, Claire had a lot in common with Trish McCarroll when it came to attitude, but she had the benefit of a very different supporting cast, creating a much different dynamic. She also had this feeling about her, where there was always something under the surface. In short, Aaron did a really great job making Claire likable and engaging without letting her be a pushover, and his threads with her are a very good read and show off his writing talent quite nicely. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students